


Just another game

by solbenson



Series: lutteo fic week 2016 [1]
Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character swap, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, My children are dorks, lutteo, lutteo fic week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solbenson/pseuds/solbenson
Summary: “I’m a quidditch player, and you’re the announcer, and I am trying really hard not to notice that your comments about me are becoming  less and less about how i’m playing, and more and more about how I look in my quidditch uniform.”/or/a hogwarts au with a character swap





	Just another game

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for lutteo fic week 2016 on tumblr and i actually still kinda like it so here ya go

Matteo was in a hurry once again because he had forgotten to do his homework also once again and he really didn't have time to talk to Luna Valente right now. Luna Valente who was flusteringly direct and who always managed to make him blush and turn him into a stuttering mess. But he had bumped into her as she would say. Or she had bumped into him as he would say. 

„Hey, Balsano. What's up? Were you so mesmerized by me that you forgot how to walk?“

No blushing, no stuttering, just trying to get to class on time. Ignoring her seemed like the best solution. Until it didn't.

„Aww what happened? Did I leave you speechless?“

„You most certainly did not leave me speechless. That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day and I had to experience Gastón try and talk his cat away from his chocolate which I'm still by the way think was a dream,“ Matteo said and he was rambling again and he really needed to stop and leave. But it seemed like Luna had other plans. 

„Right. So, are you playing tonight or what?“

„Of course I'm playing even though it is absolutely none of your business,“ he answered her question.

„Great, see you tonight. Wear something cute.“

Wait, what?

„You do realize that I have to wear my quidditch uniform, right? Also why am I seeing you tonight?!,“ he yelled after her leaving figure.

She turned around and winked at him.

„You'll see, trust me.“

You see, Matteo generally had problems with being told to trust someone and thus it came that he spent the entire day trying to find out what Luna had meant. But he got nothing and he eventually gave up. He had to get changed for the big game tonight anyway. 

 

After a both motivating and intimidating speech from Delfi who told them all that she'd kick their asses if they didn't win the entire team walked onto the field. 

They shook hands with the other team. They stood into a straight line. McGonagall announced the commentator for today. Matteo nearly fainted. 

„Hello everyone. My name is Luna Valente and I'll be your announcer for tonight. On the left we have the Hufflepuff team and on the right we have the Slytherin team. The captains Jazmín and Delfi just shook hands which means the game can start now.“

That was what Luna had been talking about earlier that day

Matteo got on his broom and flew in the air. 

„And here we have Matteo Balsano, Seeker of Slytherin, who looks really good in his uniform tonight, I've got to say it.“

Aaaand there it was. He could feel himself blushing. 

„Oh what is that? Is he blushing? No, don't do that, darling, concentrate on the game. And Ámbar just got the quaffle for Slytherin.”

After some time of flying around and Luna's comments becoming increasingly about his looks, they were in the lead. Now he'd just have to find the snitch. It turned out that wasn't the easiest thing to do despite the clear sight. But suddenly there was a golden shimmer in the corner of his eyes and he tore his broom around. The snitch was there, just before his nose and he carefully extended one arm and almost fell off his broom trying to get the snitch. But it was worth it, in the end, because he managed to close his hand around it and he immediately flew to the ground. 

“Oh, and it seems like Matteo caught the snitch. Congratulations to the Slytherin team. And if you come to my room tonight, I may have an extra surprise for you,” she said while looking Matteo straight in the eye and winking. Yep, that was it. He was now officially dead. Burn him, bury his ashes, look after his owl and definitely do not tell Luna Valente that all of this was her work. 

After he had hugged each one of his team mates, he saw Luna and went to greet her. “Greet her” may be not completely correct. It was more of a “trying not to blush while talking to her because he'd rather die than admit that she actually managed to fluster him”. 

“Hey, Balsano. Well, that certainly was a game,” she half-screamed at him before he even stood in front of her.

“What? Why? Nothing really happened,” he replied, confused.

“Yeah, but I got to watch you the entire time.”

Oh. To be completely honest, he should've probably expected that. But she took his silence the wrong way and worriedly looked at him, half expecting him to leave. 

“Ok, look if I make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I'll stop if you want me to.”

He slowly shook his head as a response to her first statement. She didn't make him uncomfortable, as surprising as it was. He could see the grin spreading over her features.

“So you don't want me to stop.”

Matteo was about to correct her when he realized what she said was completely true. He didn't want her to stop. And he really didn't have to nerves to think about why he didn't want that right now. The high from winning the game was still lasting and he was pretty damn glad because he'd never let Luna Valente kiss him if he was in a normal state of mind. But he wasn't and it was great and he'd thank himself for that fact later because, god. He was kissing Luna Valente. Luna Valente was kissing him and it felt great. After both of them broke apart, Luna still grinned.

“Told you I'd get you to kiss me.”

“Well, technically, you kissed me.”

“Yeah? We'll have to change that, then,” she looked up at him and he was gonna do exactly what she wanted because by now, he was sure it was what he wanted too.


End file.
